1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cushion covering for a cycle saddle and, in particular, to a cushion covering for use with the saddles commonly used on sport and moto-cross cycles.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
The saddle commonly used with sports bicycles is a molded plastic saddle that is formed on a saddle tree which is supported on the upright standard of a bicycle. This molded plastic saddle has an arcuate seat of a generally flattened paraboloid shape that is contiguous with a pommel having a generally horizontal saddle horn.
The aforementioned molded seats are generally uncomfortable as they are formed of rigid plastic and offer no cushioning for the rider. Attempts have been made to attach cushions to these saddles, including tie-on cushions of fabric and elastomeric materials which are laid over the saddle, extending downwardly along the vertical flanks or sides of the saddle. These coverings have not found a wide popularity primarily because they are unduly cumbersome and interfere with movement of the bicycle rider, and do not stay in place on the cycle saddle.